Midnight Visits
by karate0kat
Summary: Jo is having trouble sleeping when an old friend shows up for a visit.


Author's Note: This is a companion piece to Secret Desires. It's not strictly a sequel though, so it's not 100% necessary to have the other one first. This was written after a couple of requests. The end sort of makes it sound like a sequel is imminent. I would love to write one but I don't have it planned yet, the open ending just sort of happened. We'll see, hopefully I'll get something written to wrap this all up soon.

* * *

Crickets chirped and a warm breeze ruffled the curtains of the open window. Jo lay in bed, restless and unable to sleep. She felt like she was going to crawl out of her skin, like she needed to move and never stop moving. Instead she made herself lay perfectly still and concentrated on her surroundings. She was hyper aware, every sound and smell and touch registering with equal clarity. When something began rustling outside her window she heard it instantly.

She sat up and grabbed the .45 Glock from her bedside table, aiming it at the window, alert but surprisingly calm. Slowly she slipped out of bed and pressed herself against the back wall of the room, muscles tense and ready, and waited as a dark figure hauled itself through her open window. She was shrouded in shadow and the figure didn't notice her. It crept to her bedside and swore when her bed was empty. Jo raised her eyebrows in surprise; she knew that voice. She inched forward slowly and silently until she was right behind him, gun still raised just in case.

"You lost Dean?"

"Shit!"

She'd spoken quietly but Dean jumped and whipped around quickly to face her. She took satisfaction in his fear, even if it was rapidly fading from his eyes. It wasn't often she got one up on Dean Winchester, and she was going to savor every moment of it. Besides, being a smartass gave her time to steady herself as the adrenaline began to fade.

"Jesus Jo. What the hell are you doing sneaking up on a guy like that? And with a gun?"

"You mean the guy breaking into my bedroom in the middle of the night? You're right Dean; I can't possibly imagine what came over me and drove me to arm myself against a mysterious and shadowy figure that was larger than me and possibly supernaturally powerful."

"Yeah, well…I'm not here to attack you so you wanna put the gun down now?"

"Depends. What _are_ you here for?"

Dean hesitated, looking like maybe he was thinking about just crawling back out her window and forgetting the whole thing. Instead he backed up a few paces to sit heavily on her bed, his shoulders slumping. Jo realized how tired he looked. She struggled to hold on to her annoyance, not wanting to accommodate him after he'd basically treated her like a little kid and then run off without a word the last time they'd met. But he looked terrible, and her sympathies were stirred, and she set the gun back on the bedside table and sat with her legs crossed and her back against the headboard, facing him and waiting for him to speak.

"I guess I don't really know why I'm here. I just…I needed to get away, just for awhile, and I thought…maybe you would understand?"

He looked at her pleadingly. She bit her lip, still not quite sure if she wanted to hug him or smack him. She settled for a long sigh.

"Yeah, I know the feeling. I have a cell phone though, you know? _And_ a front door."

But she smiled at him to let him know that she had forgiven him. Mostly. He grinned at her sheepishly.

"Yeah, it was kind of a spur of the moment thing. The window seemed like a good idea at the time. "

They sat in silence for awhile.

"Did I wake you up?"

"No hunt, no reason to stay up all night. But no, actually, you didn't. Couldn't sleep."

He nodded sagely in understanding, as if he too had been lying in bed for the last week, staring at the ceiling unable to turn off his brain.

"Well, since you're up anyway…"

He leaned over and kissed her suddenly, forcefully. Jo, startled, didn't react at first, her brain having trouble catching up with her hormones. Once she'd regained control of her limbs she took his face in her hands and gently pushed him back.

"I thought you said you _weren't_ here to attack me."

Dean smiled at her and tried to lean back in for another kiss, but Jo held him back and raised an eyebrow.

"Seriously Dean. Why now?"

"I just…I need you Jo. Need to touch you, and taste you…"

The look in his eyes and the way he ran his hands up her arms was enough to drive further questions from Jo's mind. She closed the distance between them and kissed him back, her whole body leaning into him. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his lap. Jo could feel his erection pressing into her and wrapped her arms around his neck, trying to pull him even closer. Dean's tongue swept inside her mouth, tasting her just as he'd said he wanted. No, not wanted, needed.

Needed. His words echoed in Jo's head as she leaned back to pull her tank top over her head. He helped her, running his hands down her back when it was discarded. She relaxed into his hands and moaned as his lips skimmed her throat and jaw. He brought their lips back together and Jo clung to him, wrapping her arms and legs around him while he buried his hands in her hair. Jo's hands slid up Dean's back, under his shirt, nails digging in, making him gasp. She grinned wickedly as she yanked the shirt up and over his head. He grabbed hold of her and rolled them both until he was pinning her to the bed. He held her there for a moment and just looked at her, and Jo starred back not quite sure what any of it meant. Then he lowered his lips to hers once more and she couldn't be bothered to think about it too hard. She pushed up, rolling them to the side, wanting to take her turn on top.

And landed on the floor in a heap. Confused, she realized the sun had come up. She looked up expecting to see Dean laughing down at her and her clumsiness, and instead saw her dog Nettie starring down at her. The dog cocked her head to the side and whined softly, not sure if she should be worried about her master. Jo laughed then, realizing it had been a dream. A particularly vivid dream, but not real in any case. She patted her lap in invitation and the yellow lab jumped off the bed to snuggle in. Hugging the dog to her she smiled.

"You won't tell anyone, will you Nets?"

The dog responded by licking her face enthusiastically, and Jo pushed her away torn between laughter and disgust. She stood up and threw her tangled blanket back on the bed, walking over to her open window. Looking out at the early morning she sighed and silently cursed her inability to get that no good hunter out of her head. She started to pull the window closed when a dust cloud caught her eye. There was a car on the road, coming closer. A very familiar black car.

"No fucking way."

Jo's starred in disbelief as an unmistakable '67 Impala pulled to a stop in the yard down below. Looking down at the dog sitting at her feet she grimaced.

"Well this should be interesting."

With that she turned on her heal, grabbing a change of clothes on her way to the bathroom. Her mom would let the boys in, and there was no way she was going down there in the Hello Kitty pajamas her mom had bought her as a joke.


End file.
